


Thank you, Caduceus [A Critical Role Fanfiction]

by Pandaperson51



Category: Critical Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaperson51/pseuds/Pandaperson51
Summary: Caduceus Clay, after being unable to sleep, finds himself in the kitchen of the Xhorhouse making tea. Little did he expect another one of the Mighty Nein to join him.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 38





	Thank you, Caduceus [A Critical Role Fanfiction]

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction does draw from other fanfiction that I’ve seen and I combined a few ideas. This is my own writing, please don’t repost. I don’t think I have anything else. If you like my writing and want me to do more, send me an ask on my Tumblr, universe_of_fangirls

Caduceus still wasn’t used to the darkness of the Xhorhouse, waking up and going to bed with it being forever night in Roshana. He missed waking up to the early morning sunlight and getting to witness the sun break the horizon over his home. 

He quietly made his way down the stairs, into the kitchen, light flickering in his palm as a small orb of light accompanied him in the kitchen. 

He began to put the kettle over the stove and figure out which tea he wanted for the morning. Should he use a tea he bought recently, or one from home? 

Before he could make that decision, the sound of footsteps caught his ear as he turned to the sounds of Fjord descending the stairs, stepping quietly into the kitchen. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Caduceus said as he turned back to the kettle, picking one of his favorite teas and setting it up to steep. 

“Yeah,” Fjord answered after a moment of hesitation, leaning against the counter, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. “Beau‘s still asleep and I’m not about to wake her. I don’t want to be on the wrong end of her staff.” 

Caduceus gave a knowing nod and a slight smile. “She’s coming around. She’s getting more comfortable being around us all the time,” he says as he glances towards the half-orc. He didn’t bother ask about his tired appearance. “Tea? I’m brewing one of my teas from home.” 

“Yes, please,” Fjord said as Caduceus pulled 2 mugs from the cabinet. “With all the combat lately, I’ve been a little sore all around.” 

“This tea will help with that,” the Firbolg nodded as he poured the two cups of tea, handing one to the other man. “Things will settle down soon, hopefully.” 

Fjord fell quiet, drinking his tea as he looked out into the main room, mind wandering. Caduceus watched the half orc, deep in thought. The orb of light lit up their small corner of the room, outlining his handsome features. Caduceus realized he was then staring at Fjord. But Fjord didn’t seem to notice. 

“Maybe we should go and sit by the tree,” Fjord suggested quietly as he turned his attention to the other man, Caduceus’s smile spreading. 

“Of course. That sounds like a fantastic idea,” he says as he picks up his mug and began towards the stairs, quietly stepping up the stairs as Fjord followed, the orb from Cad’s cantrip leading the way. 

They soon came for the base of the large tree that marked their little house in Xhorhas, the leaves seeming to sway as the entrance of the two. They moved over and sat together, at the base of the tree. Caduceus set a hand on the tree and closed his eyes as the small, singular orb found its way among the branches and multiplied until the tree was lit with little twinkling lights, dimly glowing.

“That’s better,” Caduceus rumbled with a smile as he leaning against the base, holding his mug close as they sat in comfortable silence. 

“Thank you,” Fjord said, breaking the silence. “Thank you, Caduceus. I really appreciate everything you’ve helped me with, over the past few weeks. The Wildmother, figuring... everything out. I would’ve never gotten to where I am now without your help.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’ve been able to find this new path. I’m glad I was helpful, it helps me confirm that I’m on the right path. The Wildmother is guiding us in unique ways.” Caduceus said with a smile, as he glanced away. “Has the Wildmother given you guidance?” 

The other man didn’t answer. Caduceus knit his eyebrows and sat up, looking back towards Fjord to discover the other man had drifted off. He was still clutching his mug, head tilted against the tree as a soft snore escaped past his lips. 

Caduceus smiled, leaning back and allowing the man to sleep as he relaxed against the trunk. The soft sounds of Fjord’s snores, and the dim glow of the lights warming the room. 

This, was nice, Caduceus thought as he looked off. He slowly began to realize as he sat there, while he didn’t have his sunrise, he did have something more than he used to.


End file.
